Hecho a mano
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: El obsequio más hermoso no fue la canción, sino sus sentimientos.


Titulo: Hecho a mano

**Resumen**: El obsequio más hermoso no fue la canción, sino sus sentimientos.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Antonio/España

**Género**: Romance, yaoi.

**Rating**: …eh… ¿? (?)

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: Para Ana.

**Disclaimer**: Antonio y hetalia de Himaruya. Emiliano mío y… mío (?)

**Notas**: Siempre he pensado que las cosas hechas a mano son mucho más valiosas que las compradas… o incluso que las digitales. Si bien algo digital hecho por uno mismo puede llevar su esfuerzo (cosa que ya he comprado de primera mano, estresándome en veces), sigo prefiriendo lo que es hecho a mano, por uno mismo… Y en esa creencia se basará este fanfic (o se supone que debe estar basado en eso).

**Nota irrelevante** (?): Me habría encantado hacer algo a mano, un dibujo. Pero no hubo ánimos para eso uwu I'm sorry. Algún día lo haré… algún día… uwu (?). Et… c'est tout.

Considero a esto fail, pero espero que guste uwu

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No era algo perfecto, ni siquiera lo consideraba lindo, no era como le gustaría que fuera; pero había puesto todo su corazón, todo su cariño, en ello. Había hecho su esfuerzo por hacer algo que fuera del agrado de aquél hombre… De su padre.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de este, a pocos centímetros de la puerta, de pie y nervioso, guitarra y un par de hojas de papel en la mano.

Respiró, inhalando profundamente y con lentitud; exhalando de igual forma, lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Aún no estaba preparado mentalmente, pero tampoco deseaba retrasar más eso, era ahora que ya estaba ahí, o nunca, porque seguro el miedo le ganaría en cualquier otra ocasión en que quisiera plantarse frente a Antonio, sólo para eso.

Abrió los ojos, tensándose al ver, una vez más, la puerta a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Aquí vamos… —respiración profunda, intento de alejar nervios, mano libre moviéndose hacía la puerta, dándole un golpe después, luego otro, y otro… Espera que pareció eterna. Más nervios al escuchar pasos, corazón latiendo con fuerza… y paralizándose unos segundos al verlo ahí, a él, justo en frente.

El mundo se detuvo… Y nada más existió: ni la calle, ni los autos que pasaban, ni siquiera el viento ni mucho menos el hogar del mayor, sólo estaban ellos dos… Antonio y Emiliano, uno frente al otro. Mirándose mutuamente, uno confundido y el otro bastante nervioso, ambos felices.

—¡Emi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Cuestión simple, hecha por la ya tan conocida voz de Antonio, suficiente para regresar a _su niño_ a la realidad.

—Y-yo… —balbuceó Emiliano, desviando la mirada y haciendo aún más notable su creciente nerviosismo —. Emh…

—Emi, ¿estás…? —¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué ocurría? A Antonio le había comenzado a preocupar esa actitud tan atípica del mexicano, mas no fue capaz de concretar sus preguntas, el otro le interrumpió entregándole, de forma apresurada, el par de hojas que llevaba, a la vez que murmuraba un "toma". El español observó ambos papeles con curiosidad… Una partitura, y lo que parecía la sencilla letra de una canción, en ambos casos todo estaba escrito a mano, a puño y letra de Emiliano, estaba seguro de eso.

Emiliano carraspeó, acomodó su guitarra y, para sorpresa y felicidad del mayor, comenzó a escucharse una bella tonada, seguida de la voz de su hijo. Era esa… la melodía de las partituras, la canción escrita a puño y letra de México, algo creado por él mismo… Algo… romántico, lleno de amor y de esa pasión tan característica de los hispanos. Y… ¿Qué quería decirle exactamente con ello? ¿La canción era para él? ¿Realmente era para él…?

"No soy maricón". Recordó de pronto aquellas palabras que Emiliano siempre se empeñaba en decir. "No me pueden gustar los hombres". No… Por supuesto que la canción no podía ser para él, ¿algo para una chica? ¿Le pediría consejo? No debería sentir opresión en su pecho si ese era el caso, no debería sentirse decepcionado, ni debería sentir celos de cualquiera que fuera la mujer a quien su hijo quería dedicarlo aquella canción, y sin embargo, sentía todo eso: decepción, tristeza, celos… Toda su alegría había sido reemplazada por esas emociones y, aunque mantenía la sonrisa, ésta ahora era débil, triste.

—¡Que bella canción! —Halagó cuando el mexicano hubo acabado —. Seguro que a tu chica le encantará —Dolor… eso sintió al decir aquello, guiñándole un ojo al mexicano.

Y Emiliano…. ¿Él cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Cómo que una chica? ¡Si la canción era para él, mierda! Había compuesto la melodía, había escrito la letra, se había esforzado, incluso cruzó un océano para cantársela en vivo, dedicándosela con todo su corazón, con todo su cariño, no precisamente de hijo…

Sí, sí. No era maricón, muchas veces defendió que no le podían gustar los hombres, pero ¿qué más daba eso ahora? Antonio le gustaba, su padre le gustaba… No le importaba ya la imagen que pudiera dar a otros por enamorarse de un hombre, y encima de su padre, tan sólo… sólo…

—Es… —rompió el silencio que se había formado, sin mirarle a los ojos. Ahora era él quien se mostraba decepcionado, triste. ¿Por qué pensaba que era para una chica? ¿Acaso… no le quería? Je… No, por supuesto que no podría quererle como algo más que un hijo, vaya tonto había sido al pensar que tendría alguna oportunidad —para ti… —musitó, en voz apenas audible.

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Para mí…? —Se señaló a sí mismo. Emiliano asintió, aún sin mirarle.

Silencio…

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Había sido una mala idea hacer eso? Dios, ¡eran padre hijo! Por supuesto que había sido una mala idea, ¿por qué no pensó en eso antes?

—Yo… l-lo siento… —Se disculpó Emiliano. Ya se asumía como rechazado, ahora debía luchar por retener sus lágrimas y lograr salir de ahí con al menos un poco de dignidad —. M-me… iré… —y en ese momento los brazos del mayor lo rodearon, buscando hacerle saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias. Sólo una mirada, un beso, un "te quiero" final por parte del mexicano, y un asentimiento en aceptación y correspondencia por parte del español.

Era hermoso… el recibir un regalo hecho por el mismo que lo obsequio, pero más hermoso que el presente hecho a mano era el hecho de recibir sentimientos tan bellos como el amor de su hijo, el amor de quien ahora también sería su pareja.

Fin.


End file.
